


Melodies of the Heart [Boy Band!AU]

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Has this been done yet?, POV Female Character, Pop Star AU, Reader-Insert, proofreading? I don't know her, the boy band is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: Countless shrieks follow the name of the four band of brothers. They showered the world with their music, and you were a Chocobro too.You thought that the stars would be unreachable, but everything turned when you moved into your new place.How did you survive living with the band that you admired?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, has this popstar!AU been done yet for the Chocobros?
> 
> Also, I've been super busy as of late because of school and every single pressure from society. I'm writing this out of spite tbh but I really am struggling with this so please feel free to suggest some references or ideas if you want. Thanks qwq

They debuted like vibrant fireworks, exploding their music upon the world and bringing smiles on those listening.

Hands slamming down with the beats, bodies flying in the air at the thumps of the drums, high-pitched screams of adoration following their sparkling movements.

Their first live concert erupted across the globe and the internet.

By the end of the night, there was not a single person in Eos who haven't heard of the Brothers, a band of four young and beautiful men with pleasant voices that called upon the angels. They rocked the world with their music, synchronized dance moves, and their gorgeous faces. Within one night, they captured many hearts of girls of all ages, ramping their revenue and popularity.

You became a fan too.

You swooned over the four handsome men.

Noctis, the ”Prince”, Lucis Caelum, lead vocalist and leader of the group. His beautiful sapphire blue eyes and childlike pouts can make hearts throb.

Prompto, the ”Sunshine”, Argentum, songwriter, choreographer, and vocal. His vivacious energy, sparkling smiles, and childish pranks can unleash a girl's maternal instincts.

Ignis, the ”Tactician”, Scientia, manager, composer, and vocal. On occasion when he does take off his glasses, the high-pitched shrieks that follow, will cause potential hearing loss.

Gladiolus, the ”Shield”, Amicitia, rapper, co-manager, and vocal. During some concerts, he would perform his signature act of ripping his shirt to expose his perfectly toned abs to the world, causing major nosebleeds from every girl watching.

You loved every one of them with your heart.

When you moved to your new apartment in the glistening city of Insomnia, living with them was the last thing you ever expected.


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too busy for life. I'm sorry for the delay qAq  
> I will reply and do everything else as soon as I can when I'm not swamped with my last minute homework and projects. I'm only able to upload because I know that leaving that short prologue wouldn't be enough to satisfy anyone.
> 
> Thanks for waiting! Q7Q
> 
> Song: [”Wish Upon A Star” - SHINee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2emAVTmgkkE)

Another long and exhausting night shift at the Hammerhead Music CD and Garage store.

You have to close the shop by yourself and it's almost closing time. One more glance at your wristwatch and you sigh at the time for not passing by any quicker. You've dealt with too many customers with attitudes today. Some falsely advertising what they thought a sale from the website, and some claiming to not have stolen a CD. All you ever wanted was a break, but your co-worker had to leave early for an appointment, thus making you take the last few hours by yourself.

Another sigh escaped from you, when the bells above the store's door chimed. Technically, you couldn't kick them out because it wasn't closing time yet. Your back was turned to the incoming customers, but when you swiveled on your heels, your jaw dropped instantaneously.

”Welcome to the Ha--”

Four young and beautiful men. Skull motifs across their black attires. One with golden blond hair, one with raven black hair, one with honey ginger hair, and one with umber brown hair. They illuminated the empty store with their beauty under their disguises of dark sunglasses and hats. You nearly screamed but stopped yourself and took deep breaths in and out.

”See? Told you they're still open,” Noctis, the leader of the group, points as he smirks at Ignis, the manager. ”Let's check out our albums.”

The brunet heaved a sigh as he pushes his frames onto his face, ”Then let us make haste. Most shops will close rather shortly.”

The cheery blond leaps in joy at the scroll posters of them hanging from the ceiling. He points and shouts, ”Whoa! Check it out guys! They got the good posters here!”

”We look good in that picture, if I say so myself.” the taller brunet nods approvingly as he combs his hair back with his large hand.

Before they could proceed to their section, they finally took notice of you standing beside the Pop section, hands clasped over your mouth. They figured you were a fan and immediately cursed under their breaths. You tried calming yourself once again and managed to steady your breathing before telling them that you wouldn't post pictures or statuses about them online. You reassured them that your phone was in your locker in the backroom and tried your best to keep them in the store. They gave you looks of apprehension, before steadily approaching their shelves. Fortunately for you, they trusted you and stayed.

As they browsed through their own albums on the shelves, you stood with your mouth slightly agape. Four handsome men who you admire. Four actual celebrities visiting the store. What were you supposed to do? Patiently wait for them at the register? No, no. They're customers. Customers with power and influence to their names. It shouldn't be too difficult if you think of it like that.

Clearing your throat, you approached them and asked if they needed anything. Ignis folded his arms across his chest then questioned you about their sales. You answered as best you could through your anxious thumb twiddling, until a certain blond tapped on your shoulder and gestured to the posters, asking for the price. Gladio asked about the large garage door in the wall and you explained to him about the store being a music CD store and a garage. Since the store design was unique, it's gained popularity and has maintained an outstanding reputation in both departments.

Once they found their items, you successfully rang them up without panicking in your frenzy of fangirling and waved goodbye at them with a levelheaded mask. They thanked you for keeping their visitation a secret and departed.

”Hope to see you again _________!” Prompto cheerfully waves back at you.

It took you a moment to realize that you never told him your name. Then you glanced down and saw your name tag. Of course. Sometimes you forget it exists. As you bring your wristwatch to view, you notice that nearly twenty minutes has passed since they came. You need to close the store and go home.

You grabbed your phone from your locker and hit your forehead with your palm at another realization. You forgot to ask for autographs.

That might've been the one and only chance for you to meet them, and you blew it.

At least, that's what you thought before you moved into your new residence. You wanted to move closer to your university and found the perfect place with low rent and allowed pets. You couldn't possibly live without your cat and chubby chocobo chick. They were your babies. However, you weren't sure if your new roommates were up to par with you bringing your pets. It wouldn't be a great first impression, but what could you do since you're the only caretaker for them?

After the movers brought in the last box inside, you thanked them as they headed out and carefully stepped inside the living room. The furniture and walls were spotless, the tv was medium-sized, and the fake plant decorations gave subtle accents to the rooms. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The inside was exactly as pictured from the website.

In the new environment, you cautiously wandered around in search of any signs of another person in the building. The spacious and modern kitchen hadn't been used recently. There were two flights of stairs; one leading up to another floor and another down to a basement. The doors in the main floor were closed. Everything was clear, until you heard someone humming from one of the bathrooms down the hall. As you steadily approached the slightly ajar door, you felt your heartbeat increasing from the suspense. Who could this person be? A roommate, but what did they look like?

Your hand tapped on the wooden door as you pushed out to see the side of a man half-naked, pants only, grooming himself with the mirror. It wasn't just any man, but Prince Noctis, lead vocalist of your favorite boy band. His fluffy midnight blue hair shining in the bathroom lights, his porcelain white skin soft to the touch, and well-developed abdominal muscles slightly flexed, causing the blood to rush to your head. You must be hallucinating. There was no way in the names of the Six that Noctis is standing near you half-naked, and your roommate.

The prince turned to your direction and yelped nearly at the top of his lungs from the invasion of his privacy. Your face flushed as you immediately darted from the hallway until someone rushed down the stairs and landed in front of you.

Prompto yelled, ”Noct!! You okay?” but ceased his movements at the sight of you before him. His cerulean eyes widened in utter shock as his mouth hung. ”Y-you're...”

Another unexpected hallucination.

Your vision began spinning from the unbelievable events.

”Is everything all right?!” Ignis bursts from the stairs leading to the lower floor. You twirled on your heels to find him with his gorgeous face, small droplets of sweat trickling from his temple due to a previous workout. His drenched skin made him sparkle in the lighting.

At this point, your head was light as air from the rush of euphoria and fangirling crashing over your body. You lost your balance and nearly collapsed onto the ground, until a pair of strong arms caught you in a dip. As you looked upwards, you found Gladio's dazzling wine colored orbs gazing at you. His chiseled features were so close that you could touch him. He spoke in that deep low rumble that made your knees weak, ”You alright?”

That was the final blow.

You lost consciousness as the heat rushed to your head.

* * *

”Dude, I think she's waking up.”

”Why'd she have to bring her cat?”

”For the past hour, you've been playing with her cat. Certainly you shouldn't be the one complaining.”

”You guys be quiet. Show some respect for the girl.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and rubbed your eyelids as you gradually opened them to find the same four handsome men staring back at you. Four heavenly faces of beauty. You clamped your hands over your mouth and released a suppressed inner scream. You must be dreaming still. This can't be real.

To confirm, you pinched your cheeks as hard as you could and felt the agonizing stinging sensation. Your eyes found Noctis' sapphire ones and you tugged on your cheek again.

Still no effect.

Before you could tug on your face one more time, Gladio took your wrist into his large hand to stop you, ”Try all you want, but you're not dreaming.”

The heat began rushing to your head again. Just the simple contact with the brunet made your entire body warm. He released you from his hold, then extends his neck towards the other brunet to gesture something to him. You fanned yourself with your other hand and Ignis hands you a glass of cold water, to which you hurriedly drank in attempt to mollify yourself.

He places a hand on your shoulder, making the situation worse for your heart. Your muscles immediately stiffened and became bricks from his touch.

”Take deep breaths. Slow, and steady.” he spoke in his usual charming accent that made butterflies swarm in your stomach.

You nodded, taking the cup away from your face, inhaling through your nostrils and exhaling through your mouth, repeating the process. Eventually, you managed to recollect yourself and felt your muscles tense less. You searched around you to find the four men watching you with concerned eyes. Prompto held your chubby chocobo chick in his arms, while your fluffy cat rested on Noctis' shoulders. Your jaw dropped and you swallowed the lump forming in your throat, before being questioned by Gladio and Ignis.

”So, you must be the new roommate the landlord mentioned.” the muscular brunet starts.

The uneasiness never left, causing you to nod your head rapidly in response.

”Your room is upstairs,” the spectacle-wearing brunet adds. ”We moved your belongings there as well. Dinner will be ready in an hour sharp, so unpack as much you can in the meanwhile.”

The two older men proceeded into the kitchen, leaving you alone with the two boys and your pets. Every fiber of your body screamed to tackle the two of them into a hug. Their large inquiring eyes stared back at you, like two young children. You swallowed those motherly thoughts away and stood from the couch.

”I-I'm sorry, but could you two watch my pets while I go unpack?” you cautiously asked.

”No problem! Leave them to us!” Prompto gives you his signature boyish smile that made flowers blossom and maternal instincts set to the maximum.

You headed upstairs to prevent yourself from losing any more of your sanity. There was one room with the door swung open, which must've been your new room. As you stepped inside, you found the boxes of your items and scanned the spacious area. In your solace, you closed the door and gradually unpacked the essentials. Clothes for the night, toiletries, and the beds for your cat and chocobo chick.

Brushing your thumb against the fabric of your shirts, you wondered if you should doll yourself up for dinner with four celebrities. A little makeup wouldn't hurt, but maybe these guys look past these superficial things. What good would it do for you to impress them, when they are completely out of your league?

Defeated, you slumped your shoulders then continued to hang your clothes on the rack before someone knocked on your door. Noctis appeared in the hallway, hand rested on the nape of his neck. He avoids your gaze, ”Dinner's ready.”

As you followed him down the stairs, you felt guilt for intruding on his privacy from earlier. Clenching your fists by your sides, you spoke up, ”I-I'm sorry about earlier today in the bathroom. I was careless and I--”

”J-just... knock next time.” he blushed, trying to avoid the conversation.

”Okay...” your face flushed alongside his from remembrance of his perfect body figure. The shape and curves of his torso made your cheeks heat. They belonged to a top-notch model, and the fact that he never released half-naked photos of himself, made the occasion all the more special to you.

* * *

Dinner made you an outsider despite the close proximity of the boys.

The excitement inside you continued growing as you watched them eat together. The celebrity challenge shows and news were correct in all retrospect. Noctis picked every vegetable and placed them on Ignis' place. Prompto joked around and talked with food in his mouth. Ignis released a sigh nearly every four seconds while sipping his beloved can of Ebony coffee. Gladio scarfed down the spectacle-wearing man's food then began performing push-ups after he finished. The dinner table was livelier than you expected, and to be in the middle of it, made your happy meter fly through the ceiling. To think, you would be able to spend everyday with these four celebrities who act like your everyday average bro.

You helped Ignis wash the dishes after insisting with steeled determination in your eyes. You didn't want this gorgeous man to suffer from furrowing his eyebrows too much due to a certain Royal Highness. Your explanation made the brunet smirk in that charming style, an expression that would sends girls swooning. It required all of your willpower to remain standing beside the handsome man.

”Considering that you know most about us, what do you like to do, _________?” Ignis starts, his hands smoothing over the surface of the ceramic plates.

You blinked, ”Y-yes?”

He chuckles at your cute display, ”What is your favorite pastime?”

Licking your lips, you focused onto scrubbing the leftover food from the plates, ”I'm... a student. I love listening to music, and it's my dream to work in a record label company to help aspiring artists shine. For me, there's... a certain charm and power in music. People listen to music because it makes them happy. I want to help others in making wonderful music and see people smile at the songs that I helped put my heart into...”

Talking about your dream made you trail off into space. You snapped yourself back into reality and resumed scrubbing the dishes with the sponge. Blood rushing to your cheeks, you coughed and nervously chuckled, ”A-ah, anyways, thank you for asking!”

The brunet genuinely smiles at you and nods as he dries his hand with the nearest napkin, ”You are indeed a charming young lady with a wonderful heart. Your dreams might become reality someday.”

Taking his dry hand, he ruffles the top of your head affectionately with that beautiful grin. Your heart raced at his touch as you purses your lips, your cheeks burning into a rouge shade in the process. You knew he was the essential caretaker of the group, but to experience his kindness first-hand made your knees weak. You transformed into a mouse and meekly performed your chores with the brunet by your side.

* * *

After you finished cleaning the kitchen, you trotted upstairs to your room to find your pets playing together on your bed. You grabbed the nearest swivel chair and pulled up beside the mattresses, watching your pudgy chick affectionately tackle your cat then nudge its small head against the feline's cheek. Other people have told you that a chocobo chick and cat cannot live together, but you proved them wrong. They brought your weary days to an end with their pleasantly soft cuddles, warming up beside you as you dropped yourself onto the couch or your bed. Whenever you felt dejected from the day, you would always come home to find your loving pets providing your comfort and joy.

As they played, you could hear the faint sounds of the ivories dancing from the hallway. Stepping outside, you lightly treaded towards the source of the enchanting piano piece. Your heartbeat slightly increased as you approached the sound from the closed door near your room. With a bated breath, you gently gripped the doorknob and twisted it to reveal a bit of the inside.

At that moment, a soothing voice erupts from the room, the figure's silhouette lighted from the moonlight.

* * *

 

_I held tight onto this time_   
_This moment that seemed would last forever_   
_The break up that followed love_   
_Pushes me out as if it was planned_

_You always smiled_   
_My foolishness makes me think that you'll still greet me_   
_My love left for a faraway journey_   
_Now it's the end_

_When my tears (my tears)_   
_Become starlight (following the memories)_   
_And shine brightly over there_   
_Maybe you'll see from somewhere_   
_So every night, I become the starlight and shine_

 

* * *

You peeked your face through the slit of the ajar door to find the back of the sunshine boy on the grand piano. His melodic voice brought you comfort as you continued to listen, closing your eyes to picture the emotions behind his words, the star-scattered skies, the twinkling dusts of light, and him on his piano in the open space. He sang every phrase with all of his heart, leaving no room for other wandering thoughts. The klutzy and jumpy personality he often displays in public, causes you to forget his musical talent as the songwriter of the group. Watching him working on the piece without any studio equipment, made a smile fall upon your lips.

* * *

 

_Traces that resemble you_   
_Stop me (stop me)_   
_They say it's no use even if I wait_

_When my tears (my tears)_   
_Become starlight (following the memories)_   
_And shine brightly over there_   
_Maybe you'll see from somewhere_   
_So every night, I become the starlight and shine_

 

* * *

Your eyes began watering.

Who could the subject of his song be? Who broke his heart? The celebrity news said nothing about him having a girlfriend, the last you recalled.

Prompto heaved a heavy sigh of discomfort and ceased playing the piano. His shoulders stopped as his head rolled to his chest. Drawing his face back to the ceiling, he breathes in and shuts the wooden cover over the piano keys. As he cleans up, he stretches and peers over his shoulder to find you wiping your eyes from behind the open door. Smiling, he approaches you and you panicked, attempting to leave until he called your name.

”_________, wait!” he pulls the wooden frame back to find you frozen in the hallway. As you nervously turned to him, eyes staring at the ground, you fiddled with your thumbs. Trapping his bottom lip with his teeth, he begins, ”So... uh, what did you think?”

”Huh?”

”I-I mean, you're a fan of us, aren't you? I wanted to know what you thought about with that piece.” he looks at you with those sincere aquamarine eyes that set your muscles to stone from the restrictions of your fan girl instincts. If you hug him this instance, you can guarantee yourself that you would never let go.

Taking more deep breaths, you tried recalling his singing and the melody of the piano. There was a hollow feeling from the piece, as if something was missing but was present the entire time. You felt his inner emotions or anguish and saw through the windows of his heart in his lyrics. You wanted to ask who he had in mind while writing the song, but chose not to intrude as a respectable fan. Instead, you stated your feelings about the piece.

”It felt.... lonely. I saw your heart in the lyrics and cried a little with the accompaniment of the piano.” you grinned reassuringly, ”It's a wonderful ballad.”

His cheeks flushed at your compliment as he massages the nape of his neck, ”R-really? Thanks! I've been thinking about adding a ballad in the next album, so hearing your opinion has really helped.” he checks the time on his phone and turns back to you with that bright smile, ”Well, it's getting pretty late. Sweet dreams, _________.”

In his usual chipper attitude, he taps your arm and cutely winks at you before closing his door, leaving you in the empty lighted hallway. Your face burned scarlet as you rushed to your room, shutting your door before crashing onto your bed. Your pets fell asleep in their beds near your desk, giving you some freedom to express your excitement into your pillow. As you gushed and flailed about, you stared at the ceiling, alleviating relief washing over you with one heavy sigh.

Your life will become an interesting one. Living under the same roof as four celebrities who you admire. Watching them perform without having to pay a hefty fee. Then the best part is getting to know them better than the tabloids.

You never regretted choosing this place to live in.


End file.
